La promesa
by nothing to losning
Summary: inuyasha/Kagome Una promesa, no a sido cumplída. Pero... eso que importa ahora, Inuyasha entiende que la ama, solo le falta conseguir su perdon despúes de la pasión. *Lemon**One-Short*


**Bueno, pues aquí teneis mi onse-short, recuerdo que es lemon.**

**Y va dedicado a Tany, que el día 17 fue su cumpleaños... así que esto¡¡ es pa' ti uapa!!**

Flash Back

-Claro que importa, ¡por mi culpa estuve apunto de perderte Kagome!-  
-Si, lo se pero si vuelven a informarte sobre Kikyo saldrás a buscarla ¿o no?-  
-¡No iré!, voy a permanecer siempre a tu lado.-  
-Mentiroso-  
-Lo digo en serio-  
-¡Eres como la mayoría de los hombres!, acaso ya as olvidado todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, ¡apuesto a que volverás a macharte!- -Y cuando llegue ese momento te juro que me enfadare... y sera algo normal...-  
-Kagome...

Fin Flash Back

Recordaba ese momento a la perfección, en ese momento le prometí algo que jamas cumularía, le prometí que siempre permanecería a su lado... y como siempre, he faltado a mi promesa, haciendo que ella tenga razón una vez más.

Bien cierto es que mantuve mi promesa por mucho tiempo.  
No la deje sola en ningún momento, incluso cuando decidía ir a darse un baño me mantenía cerca... claro sin que ella lo supiese, y nunca lo hubiera sabido si no llega a ser por mi estúpido pero a la vez adorable instinto demoniaco.

Flash Black

-Inuyasha, voy a darme un baño ¿de acuerdo?- preguntaba ella con su permanente sonrisa.  
-Haz lo que quieras-Respondí aparentemente indiferente.  
Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en ese momento me subía por las paredes de solo pensar en que otra sola bestia la pudiera llegar a ver, que el más insignificante insecto pudiera observar ese cuerpo, el cual solo en sueños era mio, me enfermaba... ¡sentía envidia asta de los altos y fuertes robles que crecían por la zona!... aunque me costara admitirlo, me estaba enamorando.  
Como siempre que eso ocurría me subí en el árbol más alto, dispuesto a admirar una vez más su secreta y preciada velleza.

Se desprendió del kimono que en esos momentos usaba dejando ver sus pequeños y contorneados pechos, su largo pelo cayendo en forma de cascada por su fina espalda, sus largas y moldeadas piernas y todas y cada una de las partes más secretas que ella hermosa como era pudiera esconder.

Todo estaba tranquilo, nada ni nadie rondaba por esos territorios, me imitaba a observar como se sumergía en el lago haciendo que en ocasiones, cuando tardaba demasiado en salir a flote pusiera en alerta mis sentidos de Hanayou.  
La tranquilidad no podía ser más presente en esos momentos.

Ella seguía nadando sin percatarse de mi presencia, parecía un pez, pero no uno cualquiera, uno de nácar, el pez más bonito que jamas nadie haya podido ver.

Entonces lo supe, devía hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo, y guiado por mis instintos lo hice: baje del árbol, sin molestarme en no hacer ruido, al llegar abajo a diferencia de como yo creía ella me observaba, no grito como lo hizo la vez anterior, simplemente se puso en pie, mostrándome así su hermosa figura, fue en ese momento en el que comprendí que no me despreciaba, que me revivía con los brazos abiertos. Me despoje de mi kimono quedando de igual forma desnudo ante ella, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no puede evita sonreir, poco a poco me fui hazercando asta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, entonces la abrace; haciendo así que mi piel se erizara al sentir sus senos fríos por el agua rozar con mi pecho portador aún de calor.

-Inuyasha...-Susurro levantando la mirada, consiguiendo de esa forma que nuestros ojos se encontraran.  
En ellos pude percibir lo que nunca imaginé que se pudiera expresar con una mirada: amor, miedo, lujuria, pasión, ternura... y no se lo que había en esos momentos en mis ojos pero estoy seguro de que el sentimiento amor no faltaba.  
Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus finos labios a los mios, al principio fue un simple roze, pero poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, ella me acariciaba el sedoso pelo mientras yo recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, poco a poco fuimos andando, yo hacia adelante y ella dejandose llevar por mi, cada vez era más la profundidad en la que estabamos...  
Gracias a mis centímetros de mas pude avanzar más, no paso lo mismo con ella, era ligeramente más baja que yo, y ante el miedo a ahogarse enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura.  
Ante esta nueva postura estaba realmente cómodo, deje sus labios para concentrarme en su cuello, fui bajando no sin no sin antes dejar en su cuello una notable marca roja la que más tarde seria morada, llegue a sus pechos, a sus perfectos pechos, los besaba, los besaba con ternura pero a la vez con toda lujuria contenida, ante este acto por parte de mis labios, sus pechos y su boca no tardaron en reaccionar, sus pezones se endurecieron, y de su boca salio un dulce y afinado gemido.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a una roca depositada a pocos metros de nosotros, me gustaba es posición, pero besar, acariciar y sostener a la vez no era trabajo fácil.  
Al llegar a la solitaria roca, la diposits suavemente sobre ella.  
-No te vallas...-susurró en el momento en que mis brazos dejaron de rodearla. Entonces me acerqué a ella diciendo en un susurro:-Jamas lo haría, jamas lo he echo y jamas lo are- Estaba sorprendido por mis palabras, desde cuando yo era tan así... es decir, tan romántico... una fina sonrisa se sombreo en mi rostro al encontrar la respuesta: era así desde que me había enamorado de ella, de la mujer a la que ahora besaba los labios. Ella estaba excitada, lo notaba en sus duros pezones, en la fina y aguda melodía desprendida por su boca pero aún así no sabía si seguir, era su primera vez... y lo último que quería era lastimarla.  
Pero ella como leyendome la mente, agarro suavemente pero a la vez firmemente mi cabeza, apretándola contra sus pechos...  
De nuevo me concentre en ellos y ella como perdiendo el miedo apoyo las manos en mi pecho, lo fue acariciando, mientras yo tocaba ahora sus muslos.  
-Inuyasha...-susurro con voz ronca contra mi oído.  
-Tranquila... mira ven-  
Agarre su muñeca, apoye su mano contra mi pecho y poco a poco la hice viajar asta encontrara a mi excitado amiguito.  
Se tenso de golpe, pero en un acto egoísta de mi parte, no le deje apartar la mano.  
-Kagome, yo estoy aquí, siempre te protejere y lo sabes...-susurre para tranquilizarla, palabras que surgieron efecto ya que ella agarró suavemente mi pene a la vez que lo acariciaba dulcemente.  
-M... Ka-Ka-Kagome..., más fuerte por favor-Pedí agarrandola del trasero.  
Observe que ella seguía insegura, o más bien no savia como actuar, así que agarre su mano y la coloque suavemente en mi pene de forma que a ella le fuera más cómodo y a mi me diera más placer.  
Seguimos así durante unos largos e intensos minutos, asta que solté su trasero para ir a su vagina, era increíble lo excitada que se encontraba, toda ella estaba húmeda, tal y como a mi me gusta...  
Empecé a acariciarla suavemente asta ir intensificando el ritmo siguiendo el compás marcado por sus gemidos.  
Se acerco a mi oído y susurró: -Inuyasha-Kun asta ahora as cumplido tu promesa...-  
Kun, ese Kuns soltado de sus labios, era simplemente fantástico, era reconfortador, era suave, fuerte cálido... tantas cosas a la vez... solo una persona en mi vida me había llamado Kun, una persona que por desgracia había acabado pereciendo en los brazos de la muerte: mi madre, la mujer más cariñosa y bondadosa que hubiera podido pisar la faz de la tierra.

Pero eso era pasado, ahora tocaba disfrutar de Kagome, la mujer mas cariñosa y bondadosa que seguía en la faz de la tierra.  
-Inuyasha... estoy... preparada- Dijo firmemente.  
-¿Estas segura...?-  
-Más que nunca- Esa fue su respuesta, respondió a la vez que volvía a enrosca sus piernas en mi cintura.  
Aunque ella no lo admitiera savia que estaba nerviosa... algo normal sinceramente, pero deseoso de que ella pudiera disfrutar igual o más que yo de esa situación agarre su mano. -Lo aremos los dos...- Le dije sonriendo, su cara en esos momentos era increíble, nunca había visto tanta confusión en un solo rostro.  
Entonces guié su mano junto a la mía hacia mi pene, algo bastante conocido por ella, ante este acto ella se extraño más incluso iba a preguntar, pero antes de que lo hiciera agarre mi pene con su mano y lo guié asta su entrada, fui penetrandola poco a poco, la expresión de dolor en su rostro cada vez era más evidente, así que decidí parar, me quede un rato inmovil mientras ella agarraba mi espalda y se relajaba acostumbrándose a la nueva situación...  
-Inuyasha-Kun sigue, pero acabalo todo de una vez-  
Hice tal y como ella me ordeno, la acabe de penetrar de una sola envestida.

-Ahhh- Gritó ella a la vez que un par de lágrimas surgian de sus grandes y hermosos ojos.  
-Tranquila... si quieres puedes abrazarme-  
Y dicho y echo me abrazo con toda la intensidad que pudo acomular, estuvimos en esa misma posición durante unos minutos muy breves asta que ella separadose levemente dijo: - Cuando quieras puedes empezar a moverte-.  
No tubo que repetirlo, empecé a moverme dentro de ella, al principio lentamente, asta acabar en un frenético mete seca...  
Sus gemidos, eran arte... ya no quedaba ni rastro del dolor que minutos antes pudo haber, ahora ella se agarraba fuertemente a mi espalda en ocasiones clavandome las uñas, seguía el compás de mis caderas a la perfección, o yo seguía el suyo no importaba era simplemente perfecto.  
Y entonces lo sentí, el momento limite llegaba.  
-Kagome... me- voy -a co-correr.-le dije entre gemidos.  
-Hazlo, pero dentro de mi, Inuyasha-Kun soy tuya por y para siempre.-  
Y entonces ocurrió, me corrí dentro de ella, haciendo así que llegáramos ambos al orgasmo... casi al mismo tiempo.  
Mi semen corría por sus piernas como agua asta llegar al rió... decidí salir de dentro de ella puesto era lógico que estuviera cansada.  
Al salir ella me abrazo y me susurró: - Te amo Inuyasha-kun.-  
Correspondí el abrazo -"Yo también te amo"- pensé...

Después de eso todo había ido bien, se puede decir que habiamos pasado los días las horas lo minutos y los segundos juntos, besandonos acariciandonos y peleandonos...  
Pero hoy al amanecer, cuando he despertado, lo e sentido, he sentido su olor, la olor de Kikyo me he levantado del futon donde tantas noches habíamos pasado abrazados Kagome y yo.  
Me e dirijido hacia la dirección de dicha olor... faltaba poco para llega, anduve no mucho más tiempo asta encontrarla... había llegado tarde, todo el suelo estava lleno de sangre... proveniente de el cuerpo inerte de la bella Kikyo.  
La cojí en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a la cabaña donde Sango, Miruku, Shippo, Kirara y... Kagome dormían.  
Tarde como diez minutos menos en hacer el recorrido esta vez... al llega los vi, vi a todos y cada uno de mis amigos parados frente la puerta de la cabaña. Sonrieron al verme bien.  
Apresure la velocidad con ganas de llegar asta ellos... pero de pronto todos dejaron de sonreir y de los profundos ojos de mi amada Kagome empezaron a fluir limpias y cristalinas lágrimas. Se acercó a mi... me miro hizo una sonrisa triste, miro a Kikyo y dijo: - Sabes... en el fondo lo savia, savia que todo esto iba a suceder, pero como en su día te dije, es normal que me enfade...- Seguidamente se volteo, entro a la cabaña ante la atenta mirada de todos, salió con su gran mochila amarilla y dijo: -Me voy a mí época, necesito descansar.- Y sin más desapareció entre los robustos arboles los cuales días antes habían sido profundos testigos de nuestro amor.

Fin Flash-Back

Ahora sentado en este prado verde mirando frente a frente el pozo que hace ya tiempo la trajo a mí y ahora la alejado recuerdo todo lo sucedido...  
Me da rabia, es más me pone histerico que se haya enfadado por eso, pero como ella dijo: tiene motivos para estar así.  
Sango y Miroku me han aconsejado que valla a buscarla... a decir verdad, se piensas que ahora mismo estoy con ella.  
Pero... que le digo, ¿que se le dice a la persona que amas en unos momentos así?.  
Cuando estoy por rendirme, y ir como perdedor que soy hacia la viejas casa de Kaede siento una olor conocida, es Sesshomaru, el que faltaba...  
No viene solo, viene con A-Unh, Jaken, la pequeña Rin y Kagura, ¿la dominadora de los vientos? ¿que hace ella con mi medio hermano?.  
-Mejor deja me mirar a mi esposa-Dijo la voz fría y penetrante de Sesshomaru. "- ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto?, ¿Como que esposa?-"  
-¿Perdona?, ¿tu que?-  
- Idiota... mi esposa ¿es que tanto te cuesta de asimilar...?-  
-¿La amas?- Pregunto a sabiendas del riesgo que corro ante mi pregunta.  
- Hump... no por nada es mi esposa- Dice sentándose a mi lado, es mas, estoy aquí por ella.  
-¿Por ella?-  
- Si... me a convencido para que te diga una cosa-  
-¿Y que es esa cosa?-Pregunto con obvia curiosidad.  
-Inuyasha, eres un estúpido, as sido un infeliz toda tu vida, todos te hemos despreciado, pero tu siempre as luchado para demostrar que no eras inferior... me cuesta reconocer, pero lo as conseguido, as demostrado que no eres menos que nadie... pero aunque lo niegues as necesitado ayuda de esa miko, Kagome si mal no recuerdo, se que os habéis peleado (otra vez) pero... al igual que luchaste por demostrar que no eras menos lucha por ella, demuestrale que la amas.-Todo ese largo monologo lo dijo, sin expresión algunha en su rostro, debo admitir que me sorprendieron esas palabras, y mas venidas de Sesshomaru...  
Tras unos minutos de reflexión solo atino a decir:  
-Gracias...-  
Pero no me oye, nadie lo ha hecho, Sesshomaru ya no esta, su olor ha desaparecido junto con la de Rin, Jaken A-Unh y Kagura. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?  
No importa, me levanto y salto en el pozo, lo e entendido... amo a Kagome y eso es lo que importa... también e entendido el porque de ir a buscar a Kikyo... necesitaba verla por última vez para aclarar las cosas entre ella y yo... pero ahora que ha muerto solo estamos nosotros dos: Kagome y yo mismo.

**Dejar Un Review con vuestra ópinion**

**¡Grácias!**


End file.
